An Endless Love COMPLETE
by Vickster
Summary: Now that Trip and Liana have found happiness after being apart, is Drak through with trying to keep them apart. Chapter 41-44 uploaded out of 44 chapters. Please read and review. Chapter 17 is rated R for its content
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction and no profit is being made here. Enterprise and all it's character's belong to Paramount. There is some spoilers for the episode "Oasis" in this story. Feedback always welcome.

** **

An Endless Love

****

PART 1:

Captain Jonathan Archer sat at the small workstation in his ready room, his eyes riveted on the computer screen before him. His mind going over several possibilities that had presented themselves within the last few hours.

"Captain's log, supplemental. It's been over a year since we last saw Ezral and his daughter Liana. In our travels, we've happened upon their home plant Kantare. We've been invited down to visit. My hope is that we are allowed to trade for materials we need to repair Enterprise."

Archer sighed as the chimes on his door went off.

"Computer pause," he ordered. "Come in."

The door slid open and Sub-Commander T'Pol walked in.

"T'Pol," Archer said.

She inclined her head slightly. "Doctor Phlox wanted me to inform you that we have all the medical supplies that Ezral has requested."

"Great," Archer said. "It's going to feel good to get off this ship for a few days."

T'Pol continued to stand there.

"I can see your just as excited as I am."

"Captain," T'Pol began. "Do you think it's such a wise idea to have Commander Tucker come down with us?"

"He is the Chief Engineer," Archer said. "He needs to be there to help collect the materials."

"The operative words are 'be there'."

Archer realized what she was getting at. "I see," he said. "You feel Trip will spending all his time with Liana."

"Exactly."

Archer bristled at T'Pol's obvious slight at his engineer's character. "Sub-Commander," he made sure to keep his voice steady and level. "It's been well over a year since we encountered Liana and her father. Whatever feelings Commander Tucker had or has for this woman are none of our business, as long as they do not interfere with the running of this vessel. Trip knows his job and he does it."

T'Pol looked skeptically at her commanding officer, but refrained from comment. Quietly she turned and left the room.

Archer shook his head and laughed. He figured T'Pol would be on Trip's case the whole time they'd be on the planet about his friendship with Liana. He just didn't think she'd start now.

*****************************

Launch bay. Trip watched his Captain walk towards him as he finished loading a case of equipment onto the shuttle.

"You sure did a great job getting those drilling rights."

The Captain shrugged. "Wasn't to much to it, they needed medical supplies."

"Turning into a regular diplomat, are we?" Trip grinned.

Archer regarded him with 'the look' and turned his attend to the rest of the gear. "I want to leave by o nine hundred. Your team going to be ready?"

Trip nodded. "We'll be ready."

Archer nodded, but didn't move.

"Somethin' else Captain?"

The older man took a deep breath. "Trip, listen. I need to ask you a question."

Trip stopped what he was doing and looked at his friend.

"Just how much time do you plan on spending with Liana?"

"As much time as I possibly can," Trip answered. "Why'd ya wanna know?"

"Just wondering."

"Look Captain, I plan on getting the work that has to be done, done," Trip explained. "I just figured whenever I'm not drillin', I want to spend with Liana."

"You don't have to explain to anything to me. I know you'll get the job done," Archer said looking past Trip and at T'Pol who just walked in.

Trip looked behind him. "Don't tell me she's already starting about Liana," he whispered.

"Just giving you the heads up," Archer whispered with a smile and got into the shuttle.

"Great!" Trip said to himself.

End of Part 1


	2. An Endless Love Part 2

**PART 2:**

Down on the planet of Kantare. Ezral and Liana stood on the platform in the docking bay of their compound. Liana looked past her father several times at the entrances.

"Don't worry, Liana," Ezral said. "They'll be here any minute."

"I know," she said. "I just can't wait..."

"To see Commander Tucker," he interrupted her.

"Yes," he smile broaden when she saw the Shuttlepod enter the docking bay.

She wanted as the pod docked and the door opened. Archer was the first to come out followed by T'Pol. HE smile faded when she saw the next person was Lieutenant Malcolm Reed.

"Ezral," Archer said as he walked up to him and shook his hand.

"Captain Archer, how are you?"

"No complaints here," Archer said and looked at Liana. "Liana."

"Hello, Captain."

She looked past Archer and saw Trip emerge from the pod, and her smile returned.

The engineer smiled and nodded when he noticed Liana as he walked towards the group.

"Well if everyone is ready," Ezral said. "I'll show you to your quarters." He turned and everyone but Trip and Liana followed. The pair hung back a few paces.

"I didn't think you were coming."

"I told ya I would," Trip smiled down at her.

"Well when I didn't see you come out of the pod with the others."

Trip leaned closer. "Can't leave the pod runnin', might run out of gas."

Liana looked up at him and they kissed. Finally breaking the kiss, she smiled. "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

Liana looked to where the others walked off to. "We better catch up."

Trip took her hand into his and they went to join the others.

Someone stood in the shadows watching.

Anger and jealousy ripped through him as he watched the Enterprise Engineer take Liana's hand. He had waited so long for her and now, now this HUMAN was in his place.

_Human's aren't suppose to mix with our kind, _he thought. _Not in that way at least._

He planned on watching them both very closely.

End of Part 2


	3. An Endless Love Part 3

****

PART 3:

"I was just about to have a search party sent out after you," Trip heard Archer say as he walked into the room.

"Sorry," Trip replied. "Liana and I got to talking on the way over here."

T'Pol turned to face Trip. "Commander," she began. "Must I remind you as to why we are here."

Trip rolled his eyes. "No you don't. But I'm sure that won't stop you from tellin' me anyway."

"We are here to collect materials to fix Enterprise," she said.

"Thanks," Trip said sarcastically, he moved to go sit down on a chair.

"Please also remember," T'Pol continued. "Enterprise doesn't have enough room to keep all the children you seem determined to father."

Trip whirled around to face her. "Ya know, T'Pol," he said angrily. "Why is it you have to always bring that up? It's gettin' old real fast."

T'Pol raised an eyebrow. "Commander, I was just endeavoring to point out to you that your current path seems to be heading in the same direction."

"We're friends, that's all."

"Friends or not," she began. "You must remember to act diplomatic and follow protocol."

"Protocol?"

"Don't get romantically involved with a species outside of your own."

"Who's protocol is that," Trip asked. "Yours?"

"It's part of the Vulcan protocols," T'Pol informed him. "A protocol you should accept as one of your own."

"You know what you can do with your protocols," Trip said stepping closer to her.

Archer stepped between the two. "Okay," he interrupted. "This has gone far enough."

"As his commanding officer, Captain, you should order him to stop this at once," T'Pol suggested.

"You're kiddin', right?" Trip said with a laugh.

"Trip," Archer said. "Nobody's giving anybody orders. We're here to collect dilithium and visit." He turned to T'Pol. "Now if Trip wants to visit with Liana because their friends, that's his business."

Trip smiled.

"As long," Archer continued. "As it doesn't interfere with the work that has to be done."

"It won't sir," Trip replied.

"That remains to be seen," T'Pol said.

Trip opened his mouth, but Archer cut him off.

"Trip."

Trip just shook his head and walked away from the others and into another room.

"If you'll excuse me. I have some data to go over before turning in," she said and walked into a different room from Trip.

_Oh, this is going to be a long five days. _Archer thought.

End of Part 3


	4. An Endless Love Part 4

****

PART 4:

"I'm surprised that your were able to get away," Liana said as she walked through the compound with Trip.

"Well since we decided that it was too late to start setting up the drills," Trip replied. "I asked the Captain if it was alright for you to give me a tour of the compound. He saw no problem with it."

"But someone did?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"When you came out of your quarters," Liana said. "You seemed a little tense."

"Well T'Pol," Trip started, but changed his mind. "She'd rather have us setting up the drills.

"Oh."

"So this is where you've been livin' since ya got back?" Trip asked.

"Pretty much," Liana replied. "Our quarters are on the other side."

"How was it for you when you returned?"

"It was hard. Took a while to get use living here and not seeing everyone from the ship."

"I'm sure it did."

"What about you?" What have you been doing since we last saw each other."

"Same ole thing," Trip answered. "Travelin' through space and seeking out new worlds."

"Come across any interesting planets?"

"A few, I think one of them had a colony on it," Trip said. "But they weren't very friendly, so we didn't stay around too long."

"So you haven't met anyone else?"

Trip smiled. "Nope, and even if I did they couldn't hold a candle to you."

Liana blushed.

"What about you?" Trip asked. "Now that you've been back among your own kind."

"I've met no one I like," Liana answered. "As mush as I like you."

Now it was Trips turn to blush.

"How long do you plan on staying?"

"Long enough to what is needed to repair the ship," Trip responded. "At least five days."

Liana smiled and stopped in front of the door to the guest quarters. "Well this is where we started."

"What are you doing for lunch tomorrow?"

"Nothing."

"Good," Trip smiled. "I'm taking you on a picnic."

"A picnic?"

"Yeah, you know," Trip explained. "You pack up some food, like sandwiches or maybe some chicken in a basket. Grab a blanket and eat outside." He saw the confused look on her face. "You've never been on a picnic, have you?"

"No."

"Well then that's what we're going to do."

"Okay," she said still smiling.

"I'll meet you here around one."

"I'll be here."

She stepped close to him and Trip bent his head and captured her mouth with his. He felt her arms wound around his neck and her body leaned in closer. Somewhere however in the back of his almost nonfunctioning brain, a thought emerged. This was not the time or the place. Gently he broke away and took a deep breath.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Liana dropped her hands to her sides and nodded. "Tomorrow then," and she turned and disappeared down the hallway.

End of Part 4


	5. An Endless Love Part 5

****

PART 5:

Outside the compound. Trip and Reed began working at the drill site, having already set up one drill. They began looking over the site to see where to set up the others.

"How many drills did we bring with us?" Reed asked.

"Five."

"Five," Reed repeated, still trying to figure out where to put the next one. "How big of a site do we have to work with?"

"About a hundred meters," Trip answered.

"Why don't we put them twenty meters apart from each other," Reed suggested.

"That should work," Trip said. "We should be able to cover the whole site."

"Well if we keep on this pace we're going," Reed said. "We'll be done by lunchtime."

"That's how I planned it," Trip smiled as he picked up a case holding one of the drills.

"Why does something tell me you have a lunch date with someone important. And it's not the Captain I'm talking about."****

Trip grinned and walked over to the next drilling site.

"So I'm right," Reed said picking up the tool box and walking over to Trip. "You're having lunch with Liana."

Trip placed the case on the ground, kneeling next to it he opened it. "Taking her on a picnic."

"I see."

Trip looked up at Reed. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing."

Trip stood. "You have a problem with this."

"No, no problem at all," Reed said surprised at Trip's reaction.

"Sorry, with T'Pol on my back about this," Trip explained. "I thought maybe ya agreed with her."

"What you do on your own time is your business," Reed said. "You want to continue your friendship with Liana, by all means go ahead."

"Why don't ya tell me what ya really want to say."

"Promise me you won't get mad?"

"That all depends on what ya have to say."

"Well that's reassuring," Reed said dryly."

"No seriously say what's on your mind," Trip replied. "I promise I won't get mad."

Reed stood there for a few moments studying Trip. He couldn't tell if he was being serious or not about getting mad.

_Oh what the hell, _he thought. _Wouldn't be the first time Trip was mad at me._

"Like I said before," Reed started. "You want to continue your friendship with Liana go ahead."

"But."

"But we're only here for five days at the least."

"And that's suppose to mean?" Trip asked.

"I just don't want to see you fall in love with her," Reed explained. "And then be hurt."

"I think we both know what's at stake here," Trip said. "We're probably just going to continue being friends."

Reed just nodded his head. He wasn't sure he believed Trip on being just friends with Liana. He'd seen the way the two of them looked at each other.

"Come on," Trip said kneeling back down beside the drill. "Let's get these drills set up."

Reed kneeled down beside Trip and started helping assemble the next drill.

End of Part 5


	6. An Endless Love Part 6

****

PART 6:

Trip and Liana sat on a blanket in the garden outside the compound. Beautiful huge colorful flowers, tall green trees and green grass surrounded them.

Looking around Trip was amazed. "This kind of reminds me of home," Trip said. "Well except we don't get flowers as big as these."

"Do you miss your home?" Liana asked.

"Sometimes," he replied looking at her. "But being out here exploring I wouldn't give that up no matter how homesick I'd get."

"You have family back home?" Liana asked.

"My parents and brother," Trip explained. "There's also my nephew."

"Nephew?"

"My brother's son."

"I see," Liana said. "They much be very proud of you."

"I hope they are," he said with a smile.

"Did you have enough to eat?"

"I had plenty," Trip replied. "Not what I'm use to having on a picnic, but it was plenty."

"I did my best," Liana said.

Trip took a hold of her hand. "And it was just fine."

Liana smiled and Trip couldn't help but smile himself.

_God she's beautiful, _he thought. Then he realized he was starting to fall in love with her. He continued looking at her wondering if this should be happening.

"What are you thinking about?" he heard Liana ask.

Trip stood and held out his hand. "I'm thinking about you giving me a tour of this garden."

"Okay."

Liana took his hand into hers and Trip pulled her up a little too fast. She pumped into him, and they remained close. Trip looked into her eyes and smiled again. She lifted her face in anticipation of his kiss, he did not disappoint her.

The figure stood behind a tree watching.

_Something has to be done, _he thought. _And now, I can't let this relationship go any further._

They finally broke their kiss but continued to stare at one another.

"I think I better start showing you around," Liana said as she walked away from him.

Trip closed his eyes. _God, I'm falling in love with her, _he thought.

"You coming?" he heard her ask.

Trip turned around. "Lead the way."

*****************************

They walked through the garden holding hands.

"My people said this garden has been here for many years," Liana said.

"Must be a lot of work to maintain it."

"Everyone has their own section they take care of," Liana explained. "But we all help each other."

They happened upon a cave and Trip walked over to the entrance and peered inside.

"Look's interesting," he said.

"I've been told when this garden was being made," she walked up to Trip and stood next to him, "people went in there to explore but never came back out. Since then no ones ever gone inside."

"Really."

"But there is something I would like to show you," she said motioning to inside the cave.

Trip started to say something but a rumbling noise from above stopped him. He looked up to see rocks falling from the top.

"Watch out!" he yelled at Liana as the rumbling grew louder.

Before Liana could do anything she felt Trip push her out of the way. She landed on the ground and quickly covered her head with her arms as the rumbling noise continued.

Trip tried to move out of the way, but it was too late. The last thing he remembered before the darkness was a figure standing on top of the cave.

No sooner did the rumbling noise start it stopped. Liana slowly moved her arms away from her head but she couldn't see Trip. Sitting up, she finally saw him by the entrance of the cave. He was on the ground surround by rocks and not moving.

"Trip," Liana called out. Fear striking her heart when she received no answer. She got up and ran over to him. "Trip," she said kneeling down next to him and brushing off the rocks that had landed on him.

"Trip, please answer me," she begged but still she received no reply and that's when she noticed the cut on his head. "I'm going to get help Trip. I'll be back, I promise." And with that she ran off.

The figure stood on top of the cave. He smiled, the human was hurt, maybe even dead. He didn't care, he knew his plan worked and now the human would be out of Liana's life.

End of Part 6


	7. An Endless Love Part 7

Just a quick note. I forgot to thank my beta reader Cay for the wonderful job she did in helping me with this story, if it wasn't for her this story would have never been finished. But it's also her fault that it's so long :-)

*******************************************************

****

PART 7:

Liana paced the hall of the hospital. The doctor had already checked her out and found nothing but a few scrapes and bruises. She wanted to stay in there while he checked over Trip, but he wouldn't let her. He sent her out to wait and worry.

Ezral turned the corner with Archer and Reed behind him.

"Liana," Ezral said walking up to her and hugging her. "You're alright."

"Where's Trip?" Archer asked.

"He's still with the doctor," Liana told him. "He was knocked unconscious."

"What happened?" Reed asked.

Liana shook her head. "Trip and I went for a walk through the garden," she explained. "We stopped at the entrance of the cave and before we knew it, rocks were falling from above," her voice cracked with emotion. "He pushed me out of the way, I had my hands and arms over my head so I didn't see much." Tears started to fall as she continued. "I just remember hearing the rocks coming. When everything settled down, I found Trip covered in rocks."

"Was he conscious at all?" Archer asked.

"No," Liana answered wiping the tears away.

They turned as a door opened and the doctor stepped into the hall. Nodding to the group he made his way towards them.

"Liana, Ezral," he said, and then looked at Archer and Reed.

"This is Captain Archer," Ezral explained. "He's the commanding officer of the young man you have in there."

"Captain," the doctor said shaking Archer's hand.

"How's Trip?" Archer asked.

"I don't know," he said.

"What do you mean, you don't know," Reed said angrily.

"Malcolm," Archer quieted his lieutenant down.

"We have never dealt with a human before," the doctor explained. "I know nothing of your specie."

Archer looked at Reed. "Get Doctor Phlox down here."

"Aye, sir," Reed said and walked away.

"Is he awake?" Archer asked.

"Not yet," the doctor replied.

"Can I go see him?"

"Sure," he said moving out of Archer's way.

"Shouldn't he be awake by now?" Liana asked. "I brought him in hours ago."

"Liana, if I knew what was wrong with him I would be able to tell you," the doctor said. "We are going to have to wait for their doctor to examine him."

Liana walked away from the doctor. Ringing her hands together, she stood by the door where Trip was. She wanted nothing more than to be with him, but she knew she had to wait.

End of Part 7


	8. An Endless Love Part 8

****

PART 8:

Doctor Phlox ran his tri-quarter over Trips' body. His greatest concern was that hours later he still remained unconscious.

He had received a message that Lieutenant Reed was coming back to Enterprise to get him, and that there had been an accident involving Commander Tucker.

The Katarian doctor watched Phlox as he continued his examination. "You're not human," he said. "And yet you know how to treat them."

"I am Denobulan," Phlox explained. "And I joined a medical exchange program. I've been living with humans for a little over two years now."

"Must be interesting."

"It's had its moments."

"How is the Commander doing?" he asked.

Phlox looked over the scans on the tri-quarter. "He's got some broken ribs and he's definitely got a severe concussion," he told him as he set his scanner down.

"How do you treat these injuries?"

"For the concussion we wait for Commander Tucker to wake up," Phlox said. "Which hopefully will be soon."

"And his ribs?"

"Those we can wrap with bandages," Phlox replied.

"Do you want to transfer him back to your ship," The doctor asked him as he moved over to a cabinet.

"No, I don't want to move him," Phlox said. "Your facility will do just fine."

The doctor took some bandages from the cabinet and walked over to Phlox. "What ever we have here is yours to use," he handed Phlox the bandages.

"Thank you, I appreciate your hospitality."

"Well I'm sure that there's much I can learn from you in the time you're here," the doctor said.

"We can start by showing you how to wrap some rips," Phlox said with a smile.

"You have a group of people out there who want to know how this young man is doing," the doctor said.

"I know," Phlox replied. "But first thing first."

End of Part 8


	9. An Endless Love Part 9

****

PART 9:

Once again they waited in the hall outside of Trip's room, Archer, Liana, Reed, and Ezral.

"What the bloody hell is taking so long?" Reed said in frustration.

"I'm sure Doctor Phlox is doing a thorough job, Malcolm," Archer replied. "He'll be out when he's finished."

"Captain," Ezral said. "I have a council meeting to get to."

Archer nodded his head.

"You will let me know how Commander Tucker is doing?"

"Of course I will."

Ezral turned to his daughter. "Liana, you need to get some rest."

"I will," Liana said. "Once I know Trip will be alright."

"Liana."

"I be fine, father," she said. "And I promise I will as soon as I hear something."

"Okay," Ezral said with a smile. "I'll see you later." He leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead.

He left the group as T'Pol walked up to join them.

"Any word on Commander Tucker?" she asked.

"Nothing yet," Archer said.

The door opened and Doctor Phlox walked out of the room and over to the group.

"How's Trip?" Archer asked.

"He's a lucky man, Captain," Phlox explained. "He has a severe concussion and several broken ribs."

"Is he awake?" Liana asked.

"Not yet."

"Can I go in and see him?" she asked.

Phlox looked at Archer who nodded his head slightly that it was okay.

"Go ahead," Phlox said.

"Thank you," Liana replied and walked past him and into the room.

"Do you have any idea when he'll be waking up?" Archer asked.

"It should be soon," Phlox answered. "Don't worry Captain, it could have been a lot worse than it was. Once he wakes up and with a few days rest he'll be fine."

"Thanks," Archer said.

The figure stood in the shadows once again. He couldn't believe the human was going to be fine.

_I should have made sure he was dead, once Liana was gone, _he thought.

He had to figure out some way to keep the two apart. Whatever it would be he knew this time he'd make sure he did the job right.

End of Part 9


	10. An Endless Love Part 10

****

PART 10:

Liana sat on the side of Trip's bed. She had sat with him yesterday and would have stayed all night, if it wasn't for the promise she made to her father. But today was a different day and she had sat there from the moment she walked in. Watching him closely for any signs that he was waking up, but there were none and she was worried the doctor was wrong about his condition.

She traced her finger around the bandage on his forehead down to his cheek and over his lips. She wanted nothing more for him to wake up so she could see those beautiful blue eyes she loved.

_Loved, _she thought, _I'm in love with him, _and that brought a smile to her face and tears to her eyes.

All of a sudden she heard him moan and saw him move his head slightly. Taking his hand into hers, she watched as his eyelids began to flutter open.

Trip slowly became aware that he was lying on a bed. His head hurt and he took inventory of the rest of his body to see where else it hurt. The dull ache in his ribs told him they were either badly bruised or broken. He wanted to stay sleeping so he didn't have to feel the pain, but he remembered the falling rocks and Liana and his eyes flew open.

"Liana!" he called out, trying to sit up.

Liana gently pushed him back down. "Stay still, I'm right here," she said.

Trip looked at her. "You weren't hurt?"

"No, I'm fine," she told him. "You pushed me out of the way before any rocks could hit me."

Trip closed his eyes, his head was kill him and his ribs felt no better. "I wish someone would have pushed me out of the way," he said.

"The doctor should be here soon, he'll give you something for the pain."

Trip opened his eyes again and looked at Liana. "How long was I out?"

"I'd say a little over a day," he heard Archer say as he walked up to the bed. "How you feeling, Trip?"

"Besides this killer headache I have," Trip said. "Just peachy."

"You keep this up," Archer said with a smile. "I'm not letting you go on anymore away missions."

"I keep this up, I'm not going to want to go."

"Well I guess we can't help when a freak accident happens."

"I don't think this was a freak accident, sir."

Archer frowned. "What are you talking about, Trip?"

"Before I blacked out," Trip explained. "I could have sworn I saw someone standing on top of the cave."

End of Part 10


	11. An Endless Love Part 11

****

PART 11:

Archer made his way up to the drill site.

"How's Commander Tucker doing?" Reed asked as he walked over to him.

"He woke up a little while ago," Archer said. "Doctor Phlox was taking a look at him when I left."

"I guess we should be grateful it wasn't any worse than it was."

"Yeah, I guess we should."

"Captain?"

Archer looked over at him.

"Is there something else?" Reed asked.

"I'm just thinking about something Trip said earlier."

"What's that?"

"He said right before he blacked out that he saw a figure," Archer explained. "Standing on top of the cave where the rocks came from."

Reed had a look of surprise on his face, but the sound of concern came out of his voice. "Is he sure about that?"

"Unfortunately, no," Archer answered. "But I'm sure with a little investigating we can find out."

"Let's go then."

*****************************

Archer and Reed made their way over to the entrance of the cave.

"See if you can find a way up there," Archer ordered, pointing to the top.

"Aye sir," Reed said and walked away.

Archer kneeled near a pile of fallen rocks. Picking up one he examined it closely.

"Captain," Reed called from above.

Archer stood and stepped back to look up at him.

"I think you better come up here," Reed said. "Go to the right side of the cave, about two meters there's a path on the left. It will bring you up here."

"I'll be right there."

While he waited Reed looked over the area were rocks once use to be. Archer finally made his way up to the top and over to Reed.

"What did you find?" Archer asked.

"Look at those rocks," Reed said pointing to them.

Captain Archer squatted down and examined the remaining rocks. "These marks match the ones on the rocks below."

"And those marks do not seem to be made naturally. Something or someone definitely made them."

"It's looking that way?" Archer said.

"So Trip was right," Lieutenant Reed stole a quick glance over his shoulder. "Someone was up here?"

"Yeah, but the question is," Archer said with concern. "Who and why?"

End of Part 11


	12. An Endless Love Part 12

****

PART 12:

Archer and Reed walked into Trip's hospital room. They found him sitting up and alone.

"Commander," Reed said. "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better," he answered. "What brings you two here?" He caught the glance between his two friends. "What's wrong?"

"Remember you told me that you swore you saw someone on top of the cave, but weren't too sure," Archer said.

"Yeah."

"Well you weren't seeing things," Archer said. "There was definitely someone up there."

"So this was no freak accident?" the younger man asked.

"Afraid not," Reed chimed in. "Someone loosen those rocks."

"Why would someone do that?"

"That's what we need to find out," Archer answered. "Have you been having problems with anyone around here, Trip?"

"How could I," he said. "I only know Liana and Ezral."

"What if it wasn't Commander Tucker there were after?" Reed said.

"Why would they be after Liana?" Archer asked.

"I don't know," Reed answered. "But whoever this person is, they might try again since they didn't succeed the first time."

"What are you suggesting, Malcolm?" Archer asked.

"I'm suggesting," Reed replied. "For Commander Tucker's safety, that he return to Enterprise."

"No way," Trip said.

"Commander...," Reed said.

"No, Malcolm," the engineer interrupted. "We don't know if this person was after me or Liana. I'm not leaving her with this person still out there."

"I guess if I was to order you back to Enterprise," Archer said. "You'd go."

"With all do respect, sir. No, I wouldn't go."

"You know I can charge you with insubordination."

"Yes sir, but I was hoping as my friend and not my Captain, you would understand why I need to stay."

Archer sighed. "I'm not going to force you to go, Trip," he started. "But I want you to be extra careful while you're down here. That means going no where alone."

"Aye, Captain."

"I'm going to inform Ezral of what we found," Archer said. "Malcolm I want you to let T'Pol know what's going on."

"Aye, Captain."

"Captain," Trip said.

"What is it, Trip?"

"Can we leave T'Pol out of this?" Trip asked. "I don't need her on my back about this too."

Archer smiled. "I wish I could do that," he said. "But we need as much help on this as we can get."

Trip made a face. "Alright."

"Don't worry I'll make sure she doesn't bother you about this," Archer said still smiling.

"Thanks Captain."

"Get some rest, Trip," Archer ordered. "I'll be back later to see you."

"Aye Captain," he said and watched Archer and Reed leave.

Trip continued sitting there. He wasn't tired, not after hearing what Archer told him. All he wanted to do right now is to be with Liana and make sure she was protected.

End of Part 12


	13. An Endless Love Part 13

****

PART 13:

A steward showed Archer to Ezral's private chambers, where he and Liana were having lunch.

"Captain Archer," Ezral said raising. "Is everything alright with Commander Tucker?"

"Yes, everything's fine," Archer said. "Doctor Phlox said he'll make a complete recovery."

"Please, have a seat," Ezral told him and then looked at his steward. "Get the Captain a plate of food."

Archer stopped the steward before he left the room. "No thank you," he said. "I'm not very hungry."

The steward looked at Ezral who gave him a nod to leave.

"Then please have a seat, Captain," Ezral said sitting down himself.

Archer sat down.

"Is there something wrong?" Liana asked.

"Is there something wrong?" Liana asked.

Jonathan leaned forward, folded his hands and placed them on the table in front of him. "Liana," he began gently. "I need to ask you a couple of questions."

"About Trip being hurt?"

Captain Archer nodded.

The young woman glanced at her father before answering. "Alright."

"After the rocks stopped falling, are you sure you didn't see anything?"

"I'm positive," she replied. "Everything happened so fast."

"What about when you got up, did you hear anyone running away?"

"No."

"Captain, why all the questions?" Ezral asked.

"Trip was right, wasn't he," Liana said. "This was no accident."

"I'm afraid not," Archer told her.

"I don't understand what's going on here," Ezral said.

"Commander Tucker said he thought he saw someone on top of the cave before he blacked out," Archer explained. "Lieutenant Reed and I went to take a look and someone send those rocks falling down on Trip and Liana."

"Who would do such a thing?" Ezral asked.

"Like I told Trip, that's what we need to find out," Archer replied. "And we need to find out who was the intended target Trip or Liana?"

"Me?" Liana looked at Archer with fear in her eyes.

"Have you been having problems with anyone lately, Liana?" Archer asked.

"No," Liana replied. "Ever since my father and I returned everyone's been nice to us."

"What about your Ezral?" Archer asked. "Have you received any threats for thing you did on the counsel?"

"None," Ezral answered. "Like Liana said, everyone's been nice to us."

"Well there's someone out there who isn't being so nice to you anymore," Archer said.

"What about Commander Tucker," Ezral said. "What if he was the intended target?"

"I talked about that with him already," Archer said. "The question that comes up is, who else does he know here besides you and Liana?"

"So we have no idea if this person was after Trip or me," Liana said.

"Unfortunately, no," Archer replied.

"I will get my top men on this Captain," Ezral said.

"If it's alright with you, Ezral," Archer said. "Lieutenant Reed and I would like to look into this as well."

"By all means do," Ezral replied. "Any help that I can give you I will."

"Thank you."

"In the mean time," Ezral said. "I'll have a guard posted outside of Commander Tuckers hospital room and your quarters." He looked at his daughter. "And Liana you will go no where without a guard with you."

"Yes father."

"We'll find out who did this, Captain," Ezral said.

"Lets hope we do before they try something again," Archer said.

End of Part 13


	14. An Endless Love Part 14

****

PART 14:

"What did Ezral say?" Archer heard Reed ask as he entered their guest quarters.

"He was shocked to hear this was not an accident," Archer replied. "He's going to get his best men on it."

"What about us?" Reed asked. "What are we doing?"

"I told Ezral we'd like to look into this as well."

"We shouldn't get involved in other cultures matters," T'Pol said.

"What?" Reed said with a laugh. "You're kidding right."

"I don't kid," was T'Pol's reply.

"I think its a little late for us not to be involved, Sub-Commander," Archer said.

"I highly doubt that Commander Tucker was the intended target."

"And how did you come to that conclusion?" Reed asked.

"Commander Tucker has not spent time with anyone other than Liana, Ezral and us. He had no chance to make enemies with anyone."

"True," Archer said. "But when I talked with Liana and Ezral they said they've made no enemies in the time they've lived here."

"So the question still remains," Reed said. "Who is the intended target?"

"And if it is Commander Tucker they were after, why?" T'Pol said.

"That's what we're going to have to find out," Archer said. "Hopefully with us and Ezral's men working on this we'll get to the bottom of this."

"Since Commander Tucker isn't willing to return to the ship," Reed said. "What are we going to do about his safety?"

"Ezral has posted a guard outside of his hospital room and when Trip comes back here, he'll have one posted here," Archer said.

"What about the drill site?" T'Pol asked. "Do you want to stop drilling for now?"

"No," Archer said. "Let's continue on with our daily routine. I don't want this person knowing where looking for them."

End of Part 14


	15. An Endless Love Part 15

****

PART 15:

"Commander Tucker," Phlox said in an irritated voice. "Will you please get back into bed."

"I'm fine doc," Trip said getting off the bed and wincing in pain as his ribs protested the movement.

"Trip, you should listen to the doctor," Liana said as she put her arm around his waist to steady him.

"Liana, I'm not going to lie around while you could still be in danger," Trip replied.

"I have a guard with me at all time," Liana told him. "Nothings going to happen to me."

"Commander," Phlox said. "You've had a serve concussion and some broken ribs, you need to rest."

"I told ya, I'm fine," Trip said trying to hide the pain he was in.

"You don't look fine," Archer said as he walked up to the bed. "What's going on here?"

"Commander Tucker wants to check himself out of here," Phlox said. "And without his doctors permission. I'm about to charge him with insubordination just to make him stay."

"Big mouth," Trip said and looked away from Archer.

"Is this true Trip?" Archer asked.

"I've been cooped up in here for three days now," Trip said. "Can't I finish my recovery in the guest quarters?"

"I would rather have you stay here," Phlox said. "So I can observe you."

"You can observe me in the guest quarters."

"Trip, get back in bed and do what Phlox tells you," Archer said.

The younger man went to protest.

"That's an order Commander," Archer said firmly.

Trip knew he was defeated. "Aye, sir." And with help from Liana he got back into bed.

"I'll get you something for the pain in your ribs," Phlox said and walked away.

"Any news on who did this?" Trip asked as he got into a comfortable position.

Archer frowned. "Nothing yet."

"You see, I should be ot there trying to help," Trip said.

"Don't start Trip," Archer said.

"Can't blame a guy for trying," the engineer replied.

"No," Archer said with a smile. "But I need you to be at your best once you get out of here. And right now Doctor Phlox feels you're not."

"I know," Trip said. "I just hate sitting here doing nothing."

"I know you do," Archer said.  
  
"Do you think we'll ever find out who did this?" Liana asked. 

"With the way things are going right now," Archer replied. "No, I don't think so."

End of Part 15


	16. An Endless Love Part 16

****

PART 16:

Another two days passed before Doctor Phlox let Trip out of the hospital, but not without strict order he was to rest in the guest quarters for the next few days.

Archer had just come from meeting with Ezral and he heard some news he wasn't very happy about. He made his way to the drill site where Reed and T'Pol were working on the drills.

"Captain," T'Pol said as she watched him walk up to them.

"T'Pol, Malcolm," he said. "How are things going here?"

"Because of what happened, our schedule has been set back at least five days," T'Pol said.

"That's fine," Archer replied.

T'Pol arched her eyebrow.

"I just came from talking with Ezral," Archer explained. "He's taking his men off the investigation."

"What?" Reed said surprised. "Why did he do that?"

"The council felt that since nothing has been found and it probably won't," Archer answered. "They needed them for more important things."

"This isn't blood hell important to them," Reed said angrily.

"According to the counsel," Archer said. "No, not any more. They did agree though to let Ezral keep the guards with Trip and Liana."

"Well this is just great," Reed replied still angry.

"Look, we're still have five days here," Archer said. "We can still look into this."

"And what do you suppose you'll find in these next five days that you haven been able to find so far?" T'Pol asked.

"I don't know," Archer said.

"Then why continue?"

"Because, I don't give up that easily," Archer said annoyed. "You should know that by now. And if we need another five days down here then we'll take it. I won't stop until every avenue is explored."

End of Part 16


	17. An Endless Love Part 17

****

PART 17:

Liana led Trip to the mouth of the cave.

"Umm, you want to tell me why we're back here," Trip asked as he looked up at where the rocks had fallen from.

"There's something I've been wanting to show you," Liana said and she took a step into the cave.

"Hey wait a minute," Trip called out.

Liana turned and looked at him.

"Didn't you say people went in here and never came out?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do."

"Then just follow me."

Trip looked up one last time and then followed Liana into the cave.

*****************************

Trip walked into a room behind Liana. It was bigger than any of the rooms in the compound. The only light that was in there came from candles. The walls were covered with several dark colored tapestries, and in the middle were what seemed like hundreds of pillows arranged in a square.

"What is this room?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," Liana explained. "I found this place about a month after we returned here. I started coming here not long after that."

"So that story about others coming in here and never coming back out," Trip said. "Isn't true?"

"Oh no, it's true," Liana replied. "That's what makes this place so great."

"For what?"

"Just to be by myself without anyone disturbing me," Liana smiled. "That way I can think about my life, and you."

She moved over to him and put her hand to his cheek. She loved him so much she thought as she leaned in closer and kissed him.

Trip wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss. When he felt his body being to response to their closeness, he pulled away and turned his back to her.

"Trip are you all right?" Liana asked she was worried. "Did I do something wrong?"

Trip sighed. "No darlin', it's not you."

"Then what is it?"

"It's me."

She looked surprised. "I don't understand."

Trip turned around and saw the tears in her eyes. His heart ached at the site.

"We can't," he said. "We can't do this."

Liana put her finger to his lips. "Trip, I want you. I didn't bring you in here just to show you this room. I brought you in here cause I want to make love to you."

"But..."

"Please," she interrupted. "I need to do this. Make love to me, Trip," she moved closer to him again and started nipping at his ear.

Trip moaned. "You aren't making it easy for me to be a gentleman."

"Whoever said I wanted you to be a gentleman?"

Trip surrendered and kissed her passionately. He didn't care if this wasn't diplomatic, and to hell with T'Pol's protocols. He was with the woman he loved.

Their hands began to move all over each other, touching, feeling, exploring. Trip had removed her sweater and lowered her dress down to her shoulders. He moved his mouth to her neck and began kissing and nibbling his way to her shoulder.

Liana ran her hands through his hair. Her body was on fire. He was making her feel things she never felt before and she wanted more. She found the zipper to his jumpsuit and lowered it. Trip help her get the top down to his waist. She hooked her hands under the tank top and quickly discarded that as well.

The heat from her hands on his chest made Trip moan. He kissed her fully on the lips again and picked her up in his arms and headed over towards the pillows. They didn't break a beat. Trip gently lowered her onto the pillows, his body stretching out on top of hers. Liana moaned as his mouth continued to plunder hers.

Finally breaking the kiss. Trip helped Liana out of her dress and she helped him out of the rest of his jumpsuit, leaving him only in his underwear.

He smiled as Liana laid back onto the pillows. From what he could she so far there was no difference from her to a human woman. He decided to do a little exploring and see if the rest was the same.

He laid down beside her. His hand caressed her breast as he kissed her. Liana moaned into his mouth at the sensation it was causing throughout her body.

Trip kissed his way down to her breast. He took the first one into his mouth, sucking and licking the nipple until it was hard as a rock. He moved over to the other one and gave it the same treatment. He continued his quest southwards.

Parting her legs with his hand, he smiled again. Nope, there was no difference that he could see. He settled between her legs first kissing one thing and then the other.

Liana wondered what Trip was doing and then she felt his tongue on her most private part. She groaned. "Trip, what are you doing to me?"

She never received an answer. Trip continued licking and sucking her clit. The sensation was overwhelming. Liana's breath quickened with each lick, and she gently tugged on his hair in a silent plea not to stop.

Trip heard her gasp and knew she was close. He continued his menstruation. Liana was thrashing her head back and forth, he body felt as if it was on overload.

She cried out his name as she came. Trip licked and sucked her through her orgasm. Once her breathing calmed down he kissed his way back up. Stopping once again to pay attention to her breast. Liana helped him out of his underwear and he positioned himself over her.

"Ready for part two?" Trip asked in a husky voice.

Liana smiled and nodded her head yes.

She gasped when she felt Trip enter her. There was pain at first, but it had gone away as he continued to push his way into her.

"Oh God!" Trip moaned and leaned his forehead again hers. She was so tight and hot.

Once he was complete inside her, he gave her a kiss on the forehead. He needed to get control of his body. He hadn't been with a woman since Natalie and he didn't want to this to be over in just a few mindless minutes. He wanted to prolong their love making with ecstasy.

He slowly started thrusting into her, small movements at first and then gradually increasing the pace.

With each thrust, he whispered words of love into her ear. With each thrust, their moans echoed throughout the room. With each thrust, he brought tem closer to their release.

Liana couldn't believe the sensation that was going through her body. She clung to Trip as he continued his movements into her.

Trip supported his weight on his arms. He was getting close and he wanted to make sure Liana was there with him. One look at his lover told him she was riding the same wave he was.

Liana moved her legs up higher on Trip's waist and both cried out as he slipped deeper inside of her. Each of his thrust were getting more intense.

Finally she cried out his name as that sensation exploded throughout her body. She never felt anything so wonderful in her life and she held onto Trip as her orgasm continued to tear through her.

Trip felt her clench around him and knew he wasn't going to last much longer. He thrusted into her one last time calling out her name as he emptied his seed deep inside of her.

With their breathing now under control and their heart rates back to normal. Trip slipped out of her and pulled her into an embrace as he laid on top of the pillows.

"That was wonderful," Liana said.

Trip smiled and kissed her on top of the head. It had been a long time since he had felt this good.

"I love you," he told her.

"I love you too."

Trip tightened his embrace around her and they fell asleep together.

He stood watching the lovers from his hiding place, and what he just witnessed sickened him. _How could she? How could she do that with a human?_

The feeling of sickness was replaced by pure anger and he toyed with the idea of slicing the humans throat as he slept. But no, that was to risky. He could be detected. He would wait. Wait until a perfect moment presented itself. When there was not a chance at him being caught. With one last look at the sleeping couple, he turned and left the room.

End of Part 17


	18. An Endless Love Part 18

****

PART 18:

Liana felt as if she was floating on air as she made her way through the compound. She had never been so happy in her life as she was at this moment.

He stood in the shadows watching Liana as she made her way towards his hiding place. This was his opportunity and he was going to make sure she knew how he felt about her being with that human.

As soon as Liana turned the corner, he stepped out in front of her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Drak," she said and tried to walk around him.

He stepped in her way again.

"Excuse me," she said annoyed.

"Why are you with that human, Liana?"

"Trip?" she shrugged. "He's my friend."

"Why are you lying to me?"

"I'm not lying to you Drak. I don't understand why you're asking me these questions."

"You shouldn't be with a human, Liana," he told her, anger seeping through his voice. "You should stay with your own kind."

"I'll be with who ever I please," she took a step to get past her tormenter, but Drak grabbed her arm.

Pulling her close, he leaned his face into hers. "I've been watching you with him."

Liana struggled to get free, her eyes wide. "Let go of me."

"I've seen the things you have been doing with him," he continued. "I even saw when you took him to your special room."

"Please let go of me, your hurting me," she pleaded.

"I even saw what you did with him there."

Liana stopped struggling and stared at Drak. She was horrified that he was in the room watching her and Trip make love.

He backed her up against the wall. "That's right Liana. I saw the way you let him touch you," he voiced seethed with anger. "How could ou do that? How could you let a human inside of you like that?" His grip tightened even more on her arm.

Liana cried out.

"Answer me!" he yelled into her face.

"I love him," Liana cried, tears rolling down her face. "I love him."

"You love him!" Drak said in a total rage. "How could you love him? You're suppose to love me not him!"

Thinking he was going to hit her, Liana flinted.

"If you love him like you say you do," he words were filled with fury. "The you'll stay away from him and stay with your own kind." He lessened his grip on her arm. "If you don't, he'll never make it off this planet alive."

He let go of her and Liana struggled to stay standing, her legs threaten to buckle beneath her. 

"And don't think I can't do it, Liana," he said with a grin. "Luck was on his side with those rocks at the cave," he turned to leave.

"Oh and one last thing," he said turning to look at her. "Don't tell your father about our little talk. You wouldn't like what will happen if you do."

Liana stood there watching Drak walk away. Tears threatened to fall, she didn't know what to do. She knew Drak was serious and that he would kill Trip.

End of Part 18


	19. An Endless Love Part 19

****

PART 19:

Drak entered the dinning hall to find his friend Maur setting up for that nights dinner party.

"Hi," Maur said. "What are you doing here?" 

"I need to speak with you," Drak said.

"I can't talk right now," he said. "Can't you see I'm busy."

Drak watched him as he started setting the table. "How would you like the night off?"

"What are you crazy?" Maur said with a laugh, he starting setting the glasses on the table. "Councilman Ezral picked me specifically to do this job tonight."

"So I'll tell him you got sick at the last minute," Drak said. "Just do this one favor for me."

"I know why you want this job," Maur replied and stopped what he was doing to look at Drak.

"Why?" Drak asked.

"You want to be near Liana," he said with a smile. "When are you going to get it through your head she doesn't love you like you love her."

"Give it time," Drak said. "She'll come around."

"That's what you said a year ago when she came back and you met her. Don't you think you should give it up?"

"No, I'll never stop loving Liana," Drak replied. "And I'll eventually make her see I'm the one for her."

"Don't you see how obsessed you are with her?"

Drak shot an angry look at Maur. 

"Well you heard the rumor that's been going around the compound?" Maur asked.

"No, what rumor?"

"That Liana is in love with that human she's been hanging out with."

"That's not true," Drak said angrily.

"Don't get angry with me," Maur said. "It's what I heard."

"Liana knows better than to get involved with someone who isn't her own kind."

"You're starting to sound jealous of this human."

"I'm not jealous," Drak replied defensively.

"Maybe not," Maur said. "But I can tell you don't like this human."

"No I don't," Drak admitted. "I hate him for all the time he's been spending with Liana. That should be me with her not him."

"And you want to take my position so you can spend time with Liana?"

"Yes, I talked with her earlier," Drak said. "Made her see she would be happier with her own kind."

"I see."

"Look are you going to let me work for you tonight or not?" Drak asked getting impatient.

"Alright," Maur said. "I'll do it fort you, but just this once."

"I only need this one time."

Drak watched his friend walk out of the dinning hall. He smiled to himself.

_Now I can make sure Liana heeds my words, _he thought.

End of Part 19


	20. An Endless Love Part 20

****

PART 20:

Liana stood with her father in the dinning hall, stealing nervous glances at the door.

She was hoping that Trip had gotten so busy with his work, that he'd forgotten about the dinner invitation, but her hopes were dashed when she saw him walk through the door on time with the others.

Ezral moved to greet his invited guests, then stopped when Liana didn't follow him.

"Liana, is everything all right?"

"What?" she replied nervously.

"Is there something wrong?"

She forced herself to smile. "I'm fine. It's just been a long day."

Ezral made his way over to the others. Liana took a deep breath and went to join him.

Drak stepped in her way.

"What are you doing here?" Liana asked surprised to see him.

"I switched with the regular steward so I could watch you with the human."

She glanced quickly at Trip, who caught her eye and waved.

"Remember what I said Liana," he whispered to her. "Stay away from him."

He slithered passed her as Trip walked over.

"Hi there!," Trip said leaning in to give her a kiss.

Liana turned her head and his lips grazed her cheek.

Trip frowned. "Something wrong darlin'?" he asked.

Liana shook her head and avoid his eyes. "Of course not, but I really need to be with my father, please excuse me."

Trip stood there with a confused look on his face as he watched her walk away.

"If everyone would take their seat," a steward announced in a loud voice. "We'll start dinner."

Trip pulled a chair out for Liana, she sat down without even glancing at him. The engineer sighed and took his seat next to her.

Throughout the serving of the meal, Trip tried to get her to look at him. He even tried to get her to talk to him, but she continued her strange behavior. He couldn't understand why, and he went to hold her hand and she pulled away.

"Did I do something wrong?" Trip whispered to her.

Tears formed in her eyes, and she ducked her head. "No," she whispered.

"They why won't you talk to me?"

She struggled to maintain her composer. She turned to her father. "I'm not feeling well, Father, please excuse me." She stood and walked out of the room.

The southerner watched as Liana left the room. He sighed heavily, picked up his wine glass and drained it. From the corner of his eyes he caught T'Pol's stare, but somehow just couldn't seem to bring himself to care. He set the glass back down carefully and then caught his Captain's questioning glance.

'Everything okay?'

Trip shrugged his reply as if to say, 'I don't know.'

End of Part 20


	21. An Endless Love Part 21

****

PART 21:

Liana sat in the garden where her and Trip had their picnic. Tears filled her eyes and her hear broke again at the thought of never being with him again. But she knew it was for his own good, she tried yet again to convince herself.

Trip found Liana sitting by the tree, he watched her for several moments before he made his presence known.

He moved closer to he. "Liana," he spoke softly.

Liana stood and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Trip, what are you doing here?"

"I came to find out what's wrong," he clapped his hands behind his back. He long to hold her, but his mind told him she wold not be receptive to the gesture.

"Please, I just need to be alone right now."

"No," Trip said. "I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong?"

She looked away from him. "There's nothing wrong," she whispered.

"Liana."

The young woman still refused to look at him.

"Liana, please speak to me."

Liana lifted her head, fresh tears in her eyes. "I can't."

Trip moved closer to her and hugged her. "You can tell me anything."

Liana leaned into his embrace and closed her eyes.

Trip put his hand under her chin and lifted her head towards him. "What's ever wrong, you can tell me. I love you."

He kissed her and she returned his kiss. The feelings of when they fight made love started raising in her body. The fire, the passion, laying with this man on the cool grass near the mouth of the cave. She pulled back suddenly, her eyes wide. The falling rocks, Drak and his threats.

"I can't," she cried. "I can't do this!"

"Liana," Trip said stepping closer to her again.

"No Trip," she backed away from him. "We can't do this anymore."

"But..."

"No," she screamed. "It's for your own good."

And with that she turned and ran away from him.

Trip watched her flee. _For my own good, _he thought.

He couldn't understand what was going on. Why would she think this way? Then he realized that one person who was against this from the start must have said something to Liana. He stormed off towards the guest quarters to confront that person, rage flowing through his veins.

End of Part 21


	22. An Endless Love Part 22

****

PART 22:

T'Pol sat in the quarters looking over some data when Trip walked in. He stomped over and stood in front of her, glaring.

"I need to talk to you," he growled.

She didn't even bother to look up. "I'm busy," she said flatly.

Trip grabbed the tri-quarter out of her hand and threw it onto a chair.

"There you're no longer busy. Now I want to know what you said to Liana."

T'Pol stood and walked over to the chair Trip threw the tri-quarter onto. "I've said nothing to Liana," she said picking up the instrument.

"Bull," Trip said angrily. "You've had to have said something to her."

"Since you seem to have already set your mind, I will not waste anytime trying to try to convince you differently."

"So you never told her to stay away from me and stay with her own kind," Trip said still angry.

"No, I didn't," T'Pol answered "But you don't believe me."

"No I don't," Trip responded. "Vulcan's have been known to lie. You've proven that a few times to me."

"Vulcan's simply stretch the truth to help in certain situations," T'Pol explained. "We don't lie."

"You've made your opinion clear from the start," Trip began. "That Liana and I should be together."

"That I will admit to," T'Pol said. "But I never told her to stay away from you."

"Bullshit!" Trip yelled angrily.

"You are becoming irrational Commander," T'Pol said. "I think this conversation is over."

Trip stood in front of her before she could walk away.

"Commander Tucker," she said.

"I just bet you were hoping I was injured serious enough to be transferred back to Enterprise."

"Commander," T'Pol said. "As I said before this conversation is over."

At that moment the doors opened admitting Captain Archer and Lieutenant Reed.

"You Vulcan bitch!"

"Hey!" Archer yelled as he stood between the two. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Commander Tucker," T'Pol stated. "Believes I'm responsible for his problems with Liana."

"Trip?" Archer looked at his engineer.

"Captain, she's been against me seeing Liana from the start."

"This argument stops here."

"Captain!" Trip started.

"That's an order Commander," Archer interrupted. "I won't have my two senior officer's at each others throats. Do I make myself clear?" He looked at T'Pol.

"Aye, Captain."

Looking over at Trip. "Trip."

"Aye, Captain."

"Good, now let's try to enjoy the rest of this evening," Archer said.

Trip walked towards the door.

"Where are you going, Trip?" Archer asked.

"For a walk," Trip replied and walked out.

End of Part 22


	23. An Endless Love Part 23

**PART 23:**

Trip walked through the compound towards the guest quarters. He hadn't seen Liana since last night and each time he asked no one seemed to know where she was. As he reached the door, it finally dawned on him where she was. He abandoned the idea of getting cleaned up and walked away to find her.

******************************

Liana lit the last of the candles in her secret room. She looked around the room that would never be the same to her again.

The memories of that day with Trip came flooding back to her and it brought tears to her eyes. It was all she would have now were memories.

She looked over at the door when she heard it open and saw Trip standing there.

"What are you doing here?" she asked quietly.

"I came here to talk to you."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"I beg to differ. We have a lot to talk about. Starting with why you are acting like your scared of me."

"Please just leave, Trip,"" she said.

"No," he walked up to her. "Talk to me, Liana," he pleaded.

"Trip, we can't be together anymore."

"Why?"

"I have to stay with my own kind."

"Who told you that?" he asked, placing his hands on his hips. "Was it T'Pol?"

"No," she shook her head. "It wasn't T'Pol."

"Then who was it?" he asked in frustration.

"Me," she said. "I'm the one who decided this."

"I don't believe you," Trip replied, running his hand through his hair.

"It won't work between us, Trip," Liana said tears threatened to fall.

"Someone had to help you change your mind."

Liana said nothing and continued staring at him.

"Are you trying to tell me what happened in here yesterday didn't mean anything to you?" Trip continued. "Are you telling me you don't love me?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying," she said, her heart breaking with every word.

Trip gazed at her in shock. "I want to hear you say it."

Liana closed her eyes. _Why is he making this so difficult. _She felt sick to her stomach because of what she was about to do.

She opened her eyes and looked him directly in the eye. "Yesterday meant nothing to me and I don't love you."

Trip grasped as if the wind had been knocked out of him, and his heart torn from his chest.

Liana saw the devastation in his eyes after what she said. She desperately wanted to take it all back and tell him how much she truly loved him. But she knew what would happen if she did.

"Please leave," she asked turning her back to him once again.

Liana heard the doors close behind him. Tears flowed freely down her face and she struggled to catch her breath.

"Well done, my dear, well done," A voice came from the shadows. "You played your part well."

Liana straighten her shoulders. "You may have gotten him to leave the planet, but know this, Drak, I will never be yours!" she turned and left the room.

End of Part 23


	24. An Endless Love Part 24

**PART 24:**

Captain Archer stood at the edge of the drill site. He watched Trip, after what he witnessed last night in their quest quarter, he wondered what was going on with his Chief Engineer.

"How much longer are ya goin' stand there and watch?" Trip asked.

"Just wondering why I was stood up for lunch by my Chief Engineer," Archer answered as he walked over to him.

"Got busy and lost track of time," Trip said adjusting something on the drill he was working on.

"I thought Malcolm was suppose to come and relieve you?"

"Told him I could handle things here," Trip replied.

"That's funny," Archer said. "He came to me and told me you left and came back."

Trip looked at Archer. "Look if ya already know what happened, why all the questions?"

"Just wanted to see what you had to say."

Trip went back to work.

"So how much dilithium do we have?" Archer asked.

"Enough to start making repairs on the ship."

"Good," Archer said with a smile. "I'll contact the ship and let them know they can transport what we have up."

"No need to do that, sir," Trip said dryly. "I'm planning on returning to Enterprise."

"Already?" Archer asked concerned. "I thought you wanted to stay until we were done."

"I would really like to start working on the repairs."

"What about Liana? Don't you want to spend time with her?"

"Plans change," he said with bitterness in his voice.

"You want to talk about it."

"Not really."

"Might help."

"With all do respect, Captain," Trip said as he stood. "I'd just rather not talk about it."

"Okay," Archer said knowing when his friend was ready he would talk. "When do you plan on leaving?"

"These drills should be done with this cycle tomorrow morning," Trip answered. "I'll leave then."

"All right."

"Thanks, Captain," Trip said and walked away.

End of Part 24


	25. An Endless Love Part 25

**Part 25:**

Reed walked into the guest quarters, and spotted Trip coming out of one of the rooms with a metal case.

"Planning on going somewhere, Commander," he asked.

"I'm returning to the ship in the morning," Trip answered placing the case down.

"How come?"

"We have enough dilithium to start making repairs," Trip explained. "I figured I'd start."

"I see," Reed said. "Is Liana going to join you?"

"No, she'll be staying down here."

Lieutenant Reed inclined his head slightly. "Is everything alright between you two?" he asked and sat down on one of the couches.

Trip sat down on a chair. "We decided, actually she decided we shouldn't see each other anymore."

"Did she give you a reason why?"

"Yeah," Trip said with a laugh. "She told me she had to stay with her own kind."

"Is this why you and T'Pol were fighting."

"Yeah," Trip sighed. "I still think she had something to do with it."

Reed saw the hurt look in Trips eye's as he spoke. "You were falling in love with her weren't you?"

"Did the Captain send you to get information out of me?"

"I haven't seen the Captain since lunch," Reed replied, "it's just you and Liana have been spending every waking moment together and now all of a sudden you're not."

Trip took a deep breath. "I wasn't falling in love with her," he paused for a moment to clear his throat. "I am in love with her."

"Why don't you tell her?"

"I did and she said she loved me too."

"I don't understand," Reed said.

"That makes two of us," Trip said sadly.

"You going to do something about this?"

"I tried."

"And?"

"She made it very clear to me that she wants me to stay away from her."

The Englishman couldn't find the words to comfort his friend and his heart went out to him.

Trip stood and moved towards the door. "Listen tell the Captain I'm sorry for missing dinner. I'm just not hungry."

"Where are you going?"

"To get some fresh air," Trip said and walked out.

End of Part 25


	26. An Endless Love Part 26

**PART 26:**

Trip walked through the garden. He needed to get his head cleared, but the words she said to him tore at his sole.

He couldn't wait to get back to Enterprise and throw himself into his work.

Even when Natalie sent that letter telling him it was over, she was kinder. Another failed relationship which made number four. He swore next time this wasn't going to happen.

_That's if there is a next time, _he thought.

He made a turn around a hedge and saw Liana coming out of the cave. He watched her and wanted nothing more than to hold her close.

Liana turned and saw Trip. She quickly looked around to see if anyone else was around.

Trip saw the fear in her eyes. "You don't have to be scared," he told her. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Liana dropped her gaze.

"This will probably be the last time we see each other."

She looked at him again. "Why?"

"I'm returning to Enterprise in the morning."

Liana's heart shattered at the thought of Trip leaving. "Will you be coming back?"

"No," Trip said. "There's stuff to be done on the ship that I have to get started."

"I see."

"I hope you have a good life," Trip told her.

Liana stared at him. She wanted to burn his look into her memory so she would never forget.

"Well I better get going," she heard him say.

Before he could turn and leave, Liana called out. "Trip."

Trip looked at her, he could have sworn he saw tears in her eyes.

Liana wanted to tell him she loved him and she wanted to go with him. But that's not what came out of her mouth. "You have a good life too." Tears fell down her face as she watched Trip turn and leave.

End of Part 26


	27. An Endless Love Part 27

**PART 27:**

Ezral knocked on Liana's bedroom door. When he didn't receive an answer, he knocked again, a little louder. "Liana," he called. Still no answer and he began to worry. He had noticed that during the past two days she hadn't been herself, she wasn't eating or sleeping. His daughter was usually up by now, ready to eat with him. He opened the door and found Liana sitting on her bed, her back to him.

"Liana," Ezral said walking over to her. He noticed that she was crying. "Liana, honey, what's wrong?" he asked sitting own on the bed next to her.

"Trip's going back to his ship," she said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I'm sure he'll be back."

"No, he's not coming back."

"Why?"

"He has a lot of work to do."

"Liana," Ezral said, lifting her face. "Tell me the truth. What's going on?"

Liana looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I love him."

"And he doesn't feel the same way?"

"No," Liana said. "He told me he loved me too." She sighed. "But I had to tell him I didn't love him."

"I don't understand Liana."

"If I don't stay with my own kind," Liana explained. "Trip will get killed."

"Who told you, you had to stay with your own kind?"

"Drak, he was so angry. He hates Trip and he told me that he would hurt Trip if I didn't stay away."

"And so you told Commander Tucker, you didn't love him?"

"I hurt him so bad father," Liana said with tears running down her face.

"What do you want, Liana?" Ezral asked.

"I want to go to Trip and tell him how much I love him."

"Then go tell him."

"What about Drak? He told me if I said anything to you that I wouldn't like what happens."

"Don't you worry about Drak," Ezral assured her. "I'll take care of him."

"But Trip's already left."

"No, I saw him just a little while ago. He was headed to the drill site."

Liana stood and kissed her father. "Thank you."

Ezral watched her run out the door.

End of Part 27


	28. An Endless Love Part 28

****

PART 28:

Liana ran all the way from her quarters to the drill site. All the there she was hoping Trip hadn't left yet. Her heart sand as she approached the site and there was no Trip, just Lieutenant Reed.

He looked up when he heard someone approach. "Liana."

"Trip," was all she managed to get out as she tried to catch her breath.

"He left here fifteen minutes ago for the docking bay," he told her. "If you hurry you might be able to catch him."

Liana didn't say another word. She turned and ran towards the docking bay, praying she would be in time.

Reed still watching Liana run, took out his communicator. "Lieutenant Reed to Commander Tucker."

"Tucker here," Trip's voice came over the communicator.

"Commander," Reed started. "I need you to wait a few minutes before you leave."

"Why?"

"I have something I forgot to give you to take back," Reed said, he hoped Trip was buying his story.

"Ya got ten minutes, then I'm outta here."

"Aye sir, Reed out." He closed the communicator and put it back in his pocket.

Reed turned his attention to the drill, a grin split his face. He had given Liana the time she needed.

*****************************

Trip sat in the pod waiting for Reed to show up.

"Come on Malcolm," he said. "Times awastin."

He heard, then felt someone enter the pod. "It's about time Lieutenant," Trip said with his back to the person. "What's so important that it couldn't wait to be transported to the ship?"

When he didn't get an answer, he turned in the chair to see Liana standing there. He swallowed hard. "Liana."

"I'm glad I got to see you before you left."

Suddenly Trip realized Malcolm wasn't coming. He cursed him under his breath for what he did. "Well, I'm just about to leave," Trip told her. "So you better go." He turned to face the console.

"Please, don't leave Trip."

He didn't move.

"I want to explain what happened."

"Now you want to talk," Trip said. "Well I don't."

"Please, you have to understand."

"Oh, I understand Liana. You made it perfectly clear."

"Trip I had no choice," she pleaded. "Or at least I thought I had no choice."

Trip turned to face her. "What are you talking about?"

"Someone told me that if I didn't stay away from you, that you wouldn't make it off this planet alive," Liana explained. "I couldn't let that happen."

"Who was this person?" Trip asked.

"His name is Drak."

"Why did he do this?"

Liana put a hand to her forehead and let out a slow breath. "Because he said that he love me and that I should love him and not you."

"So that's why you said those things to me."

"Yes. I hated myself for hurting you like that. I hated myself for the things I said to you," she said. "But I knew Drak was capable of hurting you."

"Was he the one who sent those rocks falling on us?"

"Yes," Liana answered. "So you see why I did what I did."

"What changed your mind?"

"I love you so much," she answered. "I couldn't let you leave without you knowing the truth."

Trip didn't move. He didn't know what to make of what was going on.

Liana watched the variety of emotions cross her lovers face. When she saw him turn his back to the console, her heart sunk and she turned to leave.

"Do you really love me?" she head him ask.

She stopped where she was and didn't face him. "With all my heart," she said tears running down her face.

Trip stood and walked over to her and put his arms around her. Liana closed her eyes and leaned back into his embrace.

End of Part 28


	29. An Endless Love Part 29

****

PART 29:

Trip contacted the ship and had them transport the dilithium up. He joined Liana and they headed towards the garden for a walk. They held hands, both of them happy that they were together again.

They entered the garden.

"Who is this Drak person anyway?" Trip asked.

"He's a steward," Liana began to explain. "I met him when I first got here and he seemed nice at first, but then things changed. He was always around trying to get me to be with him and I didn't want anything to do with him."

"But he wouldn't take no for an answer," Trip said.

"I thought he understood," she said. "For a long time he left me alone."

"Until I showed up."

"Yes."

"He must really love ya to go to all this trouble," Trip said.

"I guess," Liana replied. "I just wish he would understand that I'll never feel the same way about him."

"Maybe we should tell your father," Trip suggested. "This way he won't bother you anymore."

"I already told him what Drak did. He told me he'd take care of it."

"Did you hear anything?" Trip asked.

"No," Liana answered. "I haven't seen my father since I told him."

Liana stopped walking and Trip turned to look at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Can't we find out later?"

"Don't you want to know what's going on?" Trip walked over to her.

"Of course I do."

"But?"

"We've wasted so much time already because of what Drak has done," Liana said. "And we don't have much more time together, you'll be leaving soon."

Trip continued to look at her. He knew she was right, within the next two days they would have the rest of the dilithium and would be returning to the ship.

"You're right," he said. "I'm sorry. We can find out what's going on later."

He held his hand out and she took a hold of it, they continued their walk through the garden.

Drak watched them from the shadows again. His rage he felt was fueled by seeing Liana with that human.

_So she decided not to heed my warnings, _he thought. _Well that's just fine, _he smiled. He was going to enjoy killing the human.

End of Part 29


	30. An Endless Love Part 30

****

PART 30:

Archer and T'Pol walked into the compound from the drill site. Archer spotted Trip making his way toward them.

"Trip," Archer said. "I thought you were leaving for the ship."

"I changed my mind, sir."

Captain Archer took a long look at his Chief Engineer. He knew by Trip's tone of voice and body language that there was something missing. "What's going on, Trip?"

"Can I speak with you," Trip replied. "Alone."

T'Pol arched her eyebrow. "If you'll excuse me." She walked away from the two men.

"Okay, we're alone," Archer said. "You want to fill me in on what's going on?"

"I would like to ask Liana to be my wife."

"Marriage, Trip?" Archer asked.

"Yes, sir," he answered.

"I don't know what to say."

Trip grinned. "I was hopin' you'd say yes."

"Are you sure about this?" Archer asked.

"Never been so sure of anything in my life."

Archer frowned.

"What?" Trip said worried. "What is it?"

"Have you really thought this through, Trip?" Archer asked. "Have you thought about how this will effect the crew?"

"I know there's going to be some who won't agree with this," Trip replied. "Especially T'Pol but they'll just have to live with it."

Archer rubbed his face. "I'm not only thinking about the crew Trip," Archer said. "What about Starfleet? Their regulations?"

"Maybe if you talked with them after the wedding...," Trip started.

"I can't do that," Archer interrupted. "And you know that."

"Can't you just talk to Admiral Forrest make him understand why I want this."

"I can talk to him," Archer replied. "But I don't think Starfleet will go for this."

Trip ran his hand through his hair.

"Look, I'll go back to the ship," Archer said. "I'll talk to Forrest."

"Thank you," Trip said with a smile.

"I'm not guaranteeing anything, Trip," Archer told him. "But I'll do my best."

End of Part 30


	31. An Endless Love Part 31

****

PART 31:

On the bridge of the Enterprise, the turbo lift doors opened, admitting Captain Archer. As he neared hthe doors to his ready room, he paused and turned to his communication officer.

"Hoshi," he said. "Did you contact Admiral Forrest?"

"He's waiting to speak to you, sir," she replied.

"Thanks," Archer said and entered his room.

Archer sat down at his small desk and took a deep breath before hitting the button on the screen. Admiral Forrest appeared in front of him.

"John," Forrest said. "How are you?"

"Fine, sir."

"I read your last report, and I must say it was very interesting."

"Thank you," Archer replied. "But there's something I need to speak to you about."

"Sounds serious, John. Is everything alright with the crew, the ship?"

"The ship is fine, sir," Archer answered. "But this does concern a crew member."

"Who?"

"Commander Tucker."

"Go on."

Archer stood and started pacing. "Remember about a year ago," Archer began. "I sent you a report about a ship we found."

"Yes," Forrest said. "Had hologram people on it, but two of them were real. Father and daughter I believe."

"During the time that we were helping them repair their ship Commander Tucker and the woman Liana became - - close."

"Intimate?"

Jonathan shook his head. "No, but..."

The Admiral held up his hand. "I understand, go on." 

"Well as you know, we've been visiting with them, collecting some dilithium to use to repair the ship." Archer paused a moment before plunging in. "He wants to bring the daughter, Liana, onboard as his wife."

Admiral Forrest stared at the screen for several moments "Commander Tucker wants to marry an alien?"

"She may be an alien," Archer said. "But she looks more human than alien."

"Marriage John," Forrest said. "You know that's against Starfleet regulations."

"Yes I know that," Archer said.

"So then you know it's out of the question," Forrest told him. "Commander Tucker can't marry this person."

"Maybe this regulation should be reviewed," Archer said.

"There's nothing to look at, John," Forrest said. "We have our reasons for putting this regulation in place."

"What are those reasons?" Archer asked. "All the regulations say is no married couples that are both currently serving Starfleet may serve together on the same ship. Liana is not a member of Starfleet and therefore this regulation should not apply."

"Why are you questioning this?" Forrest said.

"Starfleet isn't out here, we are," Archer replied as he sat back down in front of his computer screen. "I realize that they have set regulations in place for certain reasons, but I don't think they fully realized how lonely it is out here. Human beings have a desire," he paused and shook his head. "no, actually a need to connect with another human on a emotional level that goes past just friendship."

"Now, John," Forrest started.

"Admiral," Archer interrupted. "How do you except my crew and future crews to be in deep space for long periods of time without developing some kind of intimate relationship with another crew member or someone else."

Admiral Forrest sighed inwardly. Secretly he agreed with this man, but as a ranking official of Starfleet he knew he needed to uphold the regulations. "John, I see your point."

"Then why can't we change this regulation and allow married couples on the ship."

"It's not that easy. This mission was designed for eighty two people. Ration, supplies, sleeping arrangements."

Archer waved his hand. "I know all that. That's something we can work with. And besides, crewman Daniels is---- well gone." He trailed off.

Admiral Forrest bit back a smile. Jonathan Archer had missed his calling. He should have been a lawyer.

"I'll talk with Starfleet. You know the Vulcan High Command won't go for this."

"I'm not asking the High Command for their permission," Archer replied.

"Alright, John, I'll get back to you as soon as I can."

"Thank you, sir."

The screen went blank, and Archer sat back in his chair. He ran his hand through his hair and hoped he wouldn't have to wait to long for an answer.

End of Part 31


	32. An Endless Love Part 32

****

PART 32:

Archer strolled into the guest quarters to find Trip coming out of one of the bedrooms.

"Trip," he said.

"Captain," Trip said as he walked over to him. "Your just getting back from the ship?"

"Yeah, took them longer than Admiral Forrest excepted," Archer told him.

"And?"

"Well," Archer said. "The Vulcan High Command is against the idea."

"Well there's no big surprise," Trip said. "What did Starfleet have to say?"

"According to Admiral Forrest," Archer replied. "There was a lot of arguing and debating."

Trip watched the expression on his friends face. "Those son of a bitches said no, didn't they?" he asked angrily.

"Are you going to let me finish?"

"Sorry, sir."

"As I was saying," Archer continued. "They agreed that there would have to be adjustments made to the regulations once the first crew was out in space, and they took all the factors into consideration and decided that they would not change the regulations but amend them to where married couples could serve on the same ship, but not in the same department ."

"Ya mean they're actually changing the regulations?"

"They putting the amendment as we speak."

"How did you convince Admiral Forrest to go to Starfleet with this?"

"It wasn't easy," Archer said. "But I think I made a good argument."

"Ya had to of," Trip said. "If they're changing things."

"Well what are you waiting for, go ask Liana to marry you."

"Look, Captain," Trip said.

"Don't tell me you changed your mind?"

"No, not at all," Trip replied.

"Then what is it?" Archer asked.

"Can we just keep this between ourselves?" he asked.

" Why? I thought you would have at least wanted Malcolm to know."

"I'd rather not say anything until I hear what Liana's answer is."

"Alright," Archer said. "I won't say a word."

"Thanks," Trip said with a smile.

End of Part 32


	33. An Endless Love Part 33

****

PART 33:

They laid in each others arms after having just made love.

"I wish we could stay like this forever," Liana said with a smile.

Trip smiled, kissed her on top of the head and he felt a tear on his chest. "Hey," he said and lifted her head to see tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I just hate the fact you are in two days," she said.

"So do I, but at least we'll be together as much as possible until I leave."

"But it's not enough," Liana replied. "I let Drak ruin all that time we could have spent together."

"Then come with me," he suggested.

"What?"

"You heard me. Come with me aboard Enterprise."

Liana toyed with the idea she would love nothing but being with Trip, but she was torn, to be with the man she loved meant leaving her father. "I can't."

"Why?" Trip asked. "Is it your father?"

Liana nodded her head.

"Liana, your no longer on the ship. Your father has people here, he won't be alone."

Liana knew Trip was right. She wondered how her father would react if she decided to go.

"But your still having doubts."

"I want to go with you," Liana started. "I just don't know. I mean what would I do on the ship."

"Marry me," Trip blurted out.

Liana stared at him.

"Come back to Enterprise as my wife," Trip continued.

"I don't know what to say," Liana said still in shock at what Trip said.

"It's usually customary for the lady to sometimes say yes when someone ask her to marry them," Trip explained.

"Yes," Liana said with a smile.

Trip kissed her.

"You've just made me the happiest man in the whole universe."

"We have to go ask my father," Liana said. "I need his permission first."

"Oh," Trip said his smile leaving his face.

"Don't worry," Liana said. "He'll say yes."

"How can you be sure of that?"

"Very sure," Liana said. "Who do you think told me to come after you."

End of Part 33


	34. An Endless Love Part 34

****

PART 34:

Trip and Liana walked through the compound looking for Ezral.

"Where the hell can he be?" Trip said in frustration.

Liana patted his arm. "Be patient, the compound is big."

As they continued their search, they turned a corner and spotted Ezral coming out of one of the meeting rooms.

"Father," Liana called out.

Ezral stopped and waited for Trip and Liana to catch up to him.

"Liana," Ezral said. "Everything alright?"  


"Everything's fine," Liana replied. "Trip has something to ask you father."

Ezral looked at Trip.

The southerner took a deep breath and let it out slowly, hoping it would quell the butterflies currently making their home in his stomach. He swallowed hard. "I thought this was going to be easier than it is."

"Just say what ever it is," Ezral said curious as to what the younger man had to say.

"Enterprise is going to be leaving in two days," Trip began. "And I would like Liana to come with me."

Ezral closed his eyes at what he just heard Trip say.

"As my wife," Trip finished.

Ezral looked at the younger man again. "Your wife?"

"Yes sir."

Ezral looked at his daughter who was smiling.

"Well I didn't expect this," Ezral said.

"Sir," Trip said. "I love Liana very much and want her in my life."

"I see," Ezral said. "I'm going to have to think about this. I'll give you my decision by dinner." He walked away from them.

Trip turned to Liana. "I thought you said he was going to say yes?" he asked.

"I'm sure he will," Liana said as she looked to where her father walked off to. "I'll go talk to him." She gave him a kiss. "I'll see you later," she walked off to find her father.

Trip watched Liana walk away. He turned when he felt someone slap him on the back and saw that it was Archer.

"I guess I'll be the first to say congratulations," Archer said with a smile.

"Don't congratulation me yet," Trip said as he looked to where Ezral and Liana went. "Ezral still has to say yes."

End of Part 34


	35. An Endless Love Part 35

****

PART 35:

Trip, T'Pol, Archer and Reed waited in the dinning hall for Ezral and Liana to join them.

"What is taking them so long?" Trip asked downing the drink he was holding.

"They'll be here Trip," Archer said. "Don't worry."

"Don't worry," Trip said nervously. "Ezral holds the decision that's going to effect my future and you tell me not to worry." He glanced over at the door.

Archer smiled at Trip's nervousness.

"You didn't say anything to Malcolm or T'Pol, did you?"

"I gave you my word," Archer said. "They know nothing."

Reed wondered over to them. "Commander, is everything all right?"

"Everything's fine," Trip said. "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know," Reed said. "You just look nervous."

Archer covered his mouth to hide his smile from Trip.

"I'm not nervous," Trip said.

Liana entered the room and once she spotted Trip she walked over to them.

"Liana," Reed said.

"Lieutenant," she replied.

"Where's your father?" Trip asked.

"I don't know," Liana answered. "I thought he was in here."

"Did he say anything?"

"Nothing."

"What's going on here?" Reed asked.

At that moment Ezral walked in.

"You're about to find out," Archer told him.

Trip watched as Ezral talked with one of the stewards.

The steward walked away and Ezral turned his attention to his guests and his daughter.

"Once again I would like to thank you all," he started. "For joining me and my daughter for dinner."

The steward returned with a tray of drinks. He gave Ezral his and moved to give the rest to the others.

"Commander Tucker," Ezral said. "You asked me for permission to make Liana your wife."

T'Pol arched her eyebrow as she looked at Archer.

"Your wife," Reed said surprised at what he just heard.

"The old ways have our people staying with their own kind," he continued.

Liana grabbed hold of Trip's hand.

"And generally I would up hold that," he said.

"But..." Trip said.

"Please Commander, let me finish," Ezral interrupted him.

"Sorry."

"But you make my daughter happy," he said. "And that's the most important thing to me than anything else. And I know how much she loves you." He raised his glass. "Permission from me to make Liana your wife is granted."

Everyone but T'Pol raised their glasses as well.

Slapping his friend on the back. "How come you didn't say anything earlier?" Reed asked.

"Wasn't sure what Ezral was going to say," Trip answered.

"Well congratulations, Commander," Reed said shaking his hand. "Liana." He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you."

"When's the big day?" he asked.

Trip looked at Liana.

"Tomorrow," she said.

"Tomorrow," Trip said in surprise.

"In my culture, when a man asks a woman to be his wife," Liana explained. "And permission is granted, the ceremony takes place the next day."

"Well I guess we have a lot to do before tomorrow," Archer said.

Everyone continued talking about the up coming wedding. Archer caught T'Pol leaving out of the corner of his eye and frowned.

End of Part 35


	36. An Endless Love Part 36

****

PART 36:

Reed and Archer walked through the compound. Kantarians were hurrily passing them by.

"I don't think I've ever seen this place so busy," Reed said.

"I know," Archer replied. "I guess it's all for the wedding."

"I still can't believe Commander Tucker is getting married," Reed said with a smile.

"Yeah, I know."

"You're okay with this aren't you?" Reed asked.

"Of course I'm fine with it," Archer answered.

"Why doesn't that sound very convincing?"

"No seriously," Archer said. "I'm fine with this. Trip's happy and that's what matters. What about you, you okay with this?"

"I have no problems," Reed replied. "Although T'Pol seems to. You notice she left the dinning hall after Ezral made the announcement."

"Yeah," Archer said. "She's just going to have to get use to it that's all."

"What about Starfleet? What did they have to say when you told them?"

"They changed the regulations."

"You got them to change the regulations about married couples?" Reed asked.

"I talked with Admiral Forrest," Archer explained. "Argued that being in deep space for a long time without companionship isn't easy, and he went to Starfleet with that."

"And got them to change the regulations," Reed said in amazement. "I'm surprised they did that."

"You're not the only one," Archer replied. "Although the Vulcan High Command was against it."

"Figures," Reed said and spotted T'Pol walking towards them. "Here comes T'Pol."

Archer looked over at her as she walked up to them.

"T'Pol," he said.

"Captain," she replied.

"Is there something I can do for you?"

"No, sir," she said. "I just wanted to let you know that I will be returning to Enterprise."

"Do I need to ask why?"

Not answering the Captain, T'Pol just arched her eyebrow.

"I think Trip would like to have you at the wedding."

"There is work that needs to be done aboard the ship," she said and turned to leave.

"Sub-Commander," Archer said.

T'Pol stopped and turned to look at her Captain.

"Once Trip and Liana are on the ship," he said. "You won't give them any problems?"

"No," was all she said and turned once again and walked away.

Archer sighed, he looked at Reed who just shrugged. They continued their walk down the hallway.

Drak stepped out of the doorway he was hiding in. He watched Archer and Reed disappear down the hallway and then looked to where T'Pol walked.

A smile spread across his face. _Maybe I'll have someone who will help me stop this ceremony, _he thought.

End of Part 36


	37. An Endless Love Part 37

****

PART 37:

T'Pol looked over the drill site. She decided to take back whatever they had collected. She heard the sound of someone approaching the site, but when she looked around no one was there.

Drak watched T'Pol go back to work on one of the drills. He needed to get her to help him, but how he was going to do that he didn't know.

T'Pol looked up when she heard the sound again and saw Drak coming out of the shadows, she stood up.

"You're the one they call T'Pol?" Drak asked.

"Yes."

"You don't look like the others," he said. "You aren't human?"

"No, I am Vulcan," she answered. "And you are?"

Drak studied her. He decided to tread lightly about the fact he wanted to stop the ceremony between Trip and Liana. He didn't want her knowing of his plan unless she was willing to help him.

"My name is Drak?" he finally answered.

"How can I help you?"

"I was wondering if you are planning on attending this ceremony between Liana and that human?"

"No," T'Pol answered.

"If you don't mind me asking, why aren't you staying?"

"There is work to be done on our ship."

"Aren't you going to try and stop this?"

"Why would you think I would want to stop this ceremony?" T'Pol asked.

"You don't seem to be happy about what's going on," Drak answered.

"Am I to amuse that you're not happy about this either," T'Pol said. "And want to stop this yourself?"

"No, I'm not happy with it," Drak said choosing his words carefully. "But there's probably no way to stop it."

T'Pol arched her eyebrow at Drak's behavior.

"I'm sorry to have wasted your time," he said. "Now if you'll excuse me."

He walked away from her.

_I'll find a way of stopping this, _he thought to himself.

End of Part 37


	38. An Endless Love Part 38

****

PART 38:

Reed made his way up to the drill site. He was surprised to see that T'Pol was still there.

"I thought you had already left," he said.

"Do you know where Captain Archer is?" she asked ignoring his comment.

"Last time I saw him." Reed recalled,. "he was headed towards the dinning hall with Commander Tucker."

"You might want to come with me," T'Pol said.

"What's going on?"

"I would prefer to explain to everyone at once," T'Pol replied and then turned and walked away with Reed behind her a puzzled look covering his face.

*****************************

"Everything seems to be pretty much done for tomorrow," Archer said as he and Ezral walked out of the dinning hall into the corridor that led to the outside doors of the complex.

"There are a few odds and ends to get done," Ezral told him. "But it will be done by the time the ceremony takes place."

They turned the corner and ran into T'Pol and Reed.

"Malcolm, I thought you were going to the drill site," Archer said and then looked at T'Pol. "I figured you would have left already."

"There's something I need to discuss with you and Ezral," T'Pol said. "Lieutenant Reed should hear this as well."

"Well what is it?" Archer asked.

"We should go somewhere more private."

"There's a room just down the hall we can use," Ezral said. "Follow me."

*****************************

"Do you mind telling us what's going on?" Archer asked as Ezral closed the door to the room.

"I had a visit at the drill site from a male Katarian," T'Pol explained. "He wanted to know if I had any intentions of stopping the ceremony between Liana and Commander Tucker."

"What did you say to him?" Archer asked.

"Nothing," T'Pol replied.

"Why would he approach you?" Archer asked.

T'Pol discreetly cleared her throat. "I have no idea."

"Maybe he picked up that she was less than thrilled with this married." Reed interjected 

Both T'Pol and Ezral shot him a glare and Archer cover up his smile with the back of his hand.

Reed shrugged. "Just a thought."

" Then it had to be Drak who approached you," Ezral said.

"Did he tell you where he was going?" Reed asked.

"He didn't say where he was going."

"Where did Trip and Liana go?" Reed asked.

"They went to see how the set up was going in the ceremony hall," Ezral answered.

"Let's go," Archer said.

End of Part 38


	39. An Endless Love Part 39

****

PART 39:

"So what is it like becoming man and wife on Earth?" Liana asked ash she walked through the hall with Trip.

"Well, we have a ceremony," Trip explained. "But we call it a wedding."

"A wedding," she said. "What else happens?"

"After the wedding there's usually a reception," Trip answered.

"What is a reception?"

"It's a get together after the wedding, so everyone can celebrate the fact that you got married."

"I still can't believe that we'll be man and wife tomorrow," Liana said.

Trip stopped and pulled Liana into an embrace. "By this time tomorrow you'll be Mrs. Charles Tucker the Third."

Liana looked at him confused.

Trip smiled. "That's another thing that happens, the wife takes the husbands last name," he said. "Well sometimes they do. You don't have to you know."

"No," Liana said smiling. "I like the way it sounds."

"Did I tell ya I love ya today?" Trip asked.

"Yes, but you can tell me again."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Drak watched them kiss from the back of the room. He had to stop this now and he placed his hand on the weapon that was under his shirt.

"If I were you, I'd keep that weapon right were it is," he heard someone say.

He looked over to find Reed standing right next to him and T'Pol, Archer and Ezral with two guards standing behind him.

"Give the Lieutenant your weapon," Ezral ordered.

Trip and Liana heard the commotion and looked to see one of the guards putting shackles on Drak. They walked over to the group.

"What's going on here?" Trip asked.

"Seems Drak wanted to give you and Liana an early wedding present," Archer replied.

"Liana, you shouldn't be staying with this human," Drak shouted angrily. "I love you and have always loved you."

"Get him out of here," Ezral said.

"I can't believe you're letting this happen. You should hold up the old ways," Drak spat. "This is all your own fault," he yelled as the guards dragged him away. "I'll stop this ceremony, you'll see, I'll...." The guards dragged him out the door.

"He just won't quit," Trip said. "Will he?"

"Don't worry Commander. You and Liana are safe now," Ezral said. "Drak will be taken and put into confinement. He'll go in front of the council and we'll make sure he's punished for what he did."

End of Part 39


	40. An Endless Love Part 40

****

PART 40:

Ezral walked to Liana's door and knocked. The day had finally come for her and Commander Tucker to become man and wife.

"Come in," he heard his daughter say.

Ezral entered the room but stopped half way when he saw Liana in her ceremonial gown of ivory. It brought tears to his eyes.

"You look beautiful," he said with a smile.

"Thank you."

Ezral continued to stare at his daughter, feeling both happy and sad at the same time, happy that Liana was happy, and sad because his daughter was leaving him.

"What's wrong?" he heard Liana ask.

"Nothing," Ezral said with a sad smile. "Nothing at all."

They heard a knock on the door in the other room.

"I'll be ready soon," Liana informed him.

"Okay," and Ezral walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

"Come in," he said when he heard the knock on the door again.

A guard walked through the door, and Ezral could tell by the look on his face something was wrong.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I'm sorry to bother you sir," the guard said. "But it's been reported that Drak has escaped confinement."

Ezral turned when he heard a gasp behind him, to see Liana standing in her doorway looking very frighten.

"Drak has escaped?" she asked.

Ezral walked over to her. "Don't you worry Liana," he tried to reassure her. "I won't let Drak anywhere near you or Commander Tucker."

He turned to the guard. "Is there someone else with you?"

"He's outside sir," the guard answered.

"I want you to tell him to come in here and watch Liana," Ezral ordered. "Then I want you to go to the guest quarters and get me Captain Archer. Tell him to meet me at the councils room. I also want you to stand guard outside of the guest quarters."

"Yes sir," the guard turned and walked away.

"Liana," Ezral said looking at his daughter. "I want you to stay here."

The other guard walked into the room.

"I'm going to get a search started for Drak, and I'll be right back."

"I don't understand," Liana said. "How did he escape?"

"That's something we'll find out later," Ezral replied and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Everything's going to be just fine."

"I believe you," Liana said with a smile and she watched her father leave the room.

She turned to go back into her room, but Liana never made it. Someone grabbed her from behind, covering her mouth before she could get her scream out.

Liana struggled against her abductor, but it was no use, he was too strong. The room started to spin, her last thought before blacking out was of Trip.

End of Part 40


	41. An Endless Love Part 41

****

PART 41:

Inside the guest quarters. Trip stood in the middle of the room with Reed trying to get his tie tied. Trip shifted nervously from one foot to another.

"Commander!" Reed said with exasperation he was amused by Trip's nervousness. "If you don't hold still I won't be able to get this tie on right."

"I wish we could get married on Enterprise."

"Maybe Captain Archer will let you have a ceremony on the ship as well," Reed replied.

"That would be nice," Trip said, still shifting from one foot to another.

"Commander!" Reed yelled.

Trip stood still while Reed finally finished with the tie.

"There," Reed said with a smile. "Much better."

"To bad there's no mirrors for me to look in."

"Don't worry Commander, you look very dapper."

"Dapper?"

"I still can't believe you're getting married," Reed said.

"You can't believe it," Trip laughed. "How do you think I feel?"

"Having second thoughts?"

"No way," Trip said with a smile. "I almost lost her once. I'm not backing down now that I got her back."

Suddenly the door slid open and Captain Archer walked into the room.

"Well Captain," Reed said. "If we could just get the groom to calm down we might get him to the alter on time."

Trip's smile faded when he saw the look on his friends face. "What is it?" he asked.

The Captain stared at the floor.

"Captain?" Trips instincts kicked in. "What's wrong? Did something happen to Liana?"

Archer looked his friend in the eye. "Liana's missing Trip, no one can find her."

"Missing," Reed said.

Trip felt his world drop out from under him. He shook his head in disbelief. He wasn't about to loose Liana again now that he got her back. He ran out the door towards Liana's quarters with his friends not far behind.

End of Part 41


	42. An Endless Love Part 42

****

PART 42:

Ezral paced back and forth. He had left Liana with one of his guards. When he returned to escort her to the ceremonial alter, they were both gone. Trip stormed into the room with Archer and Reed behind him.

Ezral went up to them. "Any word?"

"Nothing yet," Archer replied. "But the whole compound is looking for her."

"What happened?" Trip asked.

"Drak had escaped," Ezral explained. "I left Liana with a guard. When I returned came back, they were gone."

"Drak escaped," Reed said. "How was that possible?"

"I don't know," Ezral replied. "That's why I left, to get the search started for him."

"The guard you left with Liana," Trip said. "It was Drak."

"Are you sure?" Ezral asked.

"No," Trip answered. "But it makes sense since they're both missing."

"But how can they just disappear?" Reed asked.

"I think I know where they are," Trip said.

"Where?" Archer asked.

"Follow me," Trip said and he went out the door.

*****************************

Liana opened her eyes, she automatically sat up and saw that she was in her secret room.

_How did I get here?_ she thought. The last thing she remembered was her father leaving their quarter's to go get the search for Drak started. When she went to go back into her room, someone grabbed her from behind.

_Drak, _she thought. _It had to be him._

Liana looked around the room, Drak was nowhere to be seen. She stood up, and then froze when she heard the door open. Quickly she hid behind one of the dark colored tapestries nearby, holding her breath, and hoping that it wasn't Drak. She squealed and jumped out when she saw it was Trip. Running, she threw her arms around him and held on as if her life depended on it.

"Hey," Trip said hugging her back. "What are you doing here?"

Liana saw the others that came with him, she let go of him. "I don't know."

"Was it Drak who took you here?" Ezral asked.

"I think so. I never actually saw him," Liana answered as she watched Archer and Reed search the place. "When I woke up, he was gone."

"Well where ever he is, we'll find him," Ezral said.

"There's no one here," Archer said. "Why don't we get out of here."

Drak moved out of the shadows. "No one is going anywhere," he said pointing a weapon at them.

"Drak what is the meaning of this," Ezral demanded. "Put that weapon down."

"I don't take any orders from you," Drak spat out. "How could you let this happen? How could you let Liana become this human wife?"

Ezral just stood there starting at the younger man.

"She should stay with her own kind," he yelled.

"Hey!" Trip yelled. "What is your problem? Can't you get over the fact that Liana could love someone else and not you."

"Shut up!" Drak yelled and pointed his weapon at Trip. "Just shut up!"

Trip moved away from Liana. "I'm unarmed," Trip said holding out his hands. "Ya wouldn't shoot an unarmed man would ya?"

"I told Liana if she stayed with you, you wouldn't make it off this planet alive." He raised his weapon and fired.

As soon as she saw him raise his weapon, Liana ran to block Trip.

"Liana, no!" both Ezral and Trip yelled.

But it was too late. Trip watched in stunned silence as the blast from Drak's weapon hit Liana in the back sending her flying into his arms. They fell to the floor, Trip instinctively cushioning her fall.

Drak raised his weapon at Ezral, but he never got the chance to fire. A phase pistol blast came from behind the group and he crumpled to the floor.

Archer turned around to see T'Pol standing by the door with a phase pistol in her hand.

Trip gathered Liana's unconscious form in his arms. "Liana!" Trip said, his voiced cracked with emotion.

Reed had already ran out of the room to inform the hospital that they were bringing in Liana.

Archer walked over to Trip and placed his hand on his shoulder. He wasn't sure what he could say to comfort his friend.

Trip looked up at Archer with tears in his eyes. "She can't die."

"Let's get her to the hospital," was all he said.

Trip picked Liana up and rushed out the door with Ezral behind him.

Archer went to follow and stopped near T'Pol. "Contact the ship and get Doctor Phlox down here now."

"Aye Captain."

Archer walked out and T'Pol followed.

End of Part 42


	43. An Endless Love Part 43

****

PART 43:

Trip found himself back in the room in the cave. He sat down on the pillows. He knew he should be with the others, but he needed in some way to be close to Liana. His memory brought him back to their first time in the room, the first time he made love to her.

He picked up one of the pillows and hugged it. Inhaling deeply he could smell her scent on it. Trip had never believed in a higher being, but now that everything was out of his control he prayed.

Doctor Phlox had been brought down from Enterprise to see if he could assist the Kantare doctors in saving Liana. Trip prayed that he would be able to and everything would be all right.

"Trip," he head his friend. When he looked up, his Captain's eyes confirmed his worst fears.

"She's still alive Trip, but the doctors don't give her too much time."

The southerner closed his eyes and inhaled a shaky breath.

She wants to see you, Trip," Archer said. His heart ached for his friend, he wished he didn't have to go through this.

Trip stood and faced his Captain. Jonathan could see the tears in his engineers eyes and it scared the hell out of him. The fact that Trip hadn't spoken two words to anyone since the incident was not a good sign. He put his hand on Trip's shoulder and nodded. An unspoken message passed between the friends. Trip was ready to see his love.

*****************************

T'Pol, along with Lieutenant Reed and Doctor Phlox stood in the hallway near the room Liana was in. They watched as their Captain and Chief Engineer joined them. No one said a word.

Trip stared at the door. He desperately wanted her to be sitting up and full of life when he walked in there, but he knew that wasn't going to happen.

The door to the room opened and Ezral walked out. He glanced at the group, before his eyes settled on Trip.

He cleared his throat. "She's waiting for you, Commander."

Trip couldn't move. He felt Archer place a hand on his back.

"You want me to go in there with you."

"No," Trip said his voice barely a whisper. He started towards the door. He stopped and looked at Doctor Phlox.

"I'm sorry Commander," Phlox said. "I wish there was more t hat I could have done."

Trip just nodded his appreciation to the doctor and went into the room.

*****************************

Liana lay in a bed in the middle of the room. To Trip she looked like she was already dead. He slowly walked over to her.

She opened her eyes and smiled. "Hey there," she said breathless.

"Hey there yourself," Trip replied sitting on the bed next to her.

"Thank you for being here with me."

"There's no other place I'd rather be right now, " he whispered, taking her hand in his.

"I wish we had more time together."

"We still could if you'd just fight a little harder," Trip told her.

"I can't Trip, my body just can't," she said.

"Please Liana," Trip pleaded as the tears ran down his face. "I need you."

Liana lifted her hand slowly to Trip's cheek. She wiped away a tear as he leaned into her touch.

"I don't have the strength to fight," she told him.

"I can't loose you."

"Trip, I love you," she took a deep breath. "Our time together just wasn't meant to be."

"I love you too."

"Trip," she said. "Promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Remember to love again."

"I don't...," Trip started.

"Please, do this for me," she interrupted him. "I don't want you being alone all your life."

With his tears flowing freely now, Trip couldn't find the words to answer her. He just grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly.

Liana took a deep breath and winced in pain. "Hold me please."

Trip gathered Liana into his arms as gently as he could. Liana rested her head on his chest and she let the tears fall.

_It was just so unfair, _she thought. She wasn't ready to die, she wanted more time with Trip.

"What are you thinking about?" Trip asked.

Liana smiled. "The first time we met on the ship. You had that phase pistol pointed at me."

Trip chuckled. "You looked so frighten of me."

"And you introduced me to rocky road ice cream," her voice was but a whisper.

Trip held on to her tighter. He was hoping if he did she wouldn't die, but he felt her take her last breath and then she was still.

"You'll always be in my heart, Liana," he said as he rested his cheek against the top of her head and sobbed.

End of Part 43


	44. An Endless Love Part 44

****

PART 44:

Captain Jonathan Archer made his way down the corridor to Commander Tuckers quarters.

After Liana's burial, the Captain had spent a few days with Ezral. He was in consent contact with the ship and it was reported to him that Trip had thrown himself into his work upon his return. Now that Archer had returned to the Enterprise, the report on Trip had changed. Reed informed him that Commander Tucker had started drinking, and that he wasn't letting anyone into his quarters.

Archer knew Trip was devastated because of Liana's death. He knew it was going to take time for his friend to heal and he was ready to allow Trip that time, but drinking his sorrows away was not an option and Archer wouldn't have any of it.

He reached the door to Trip's quarters and hit the chime button. Receiving no answer, he hit the button again, nothing. He punched in the security code that would bypass the lock on the door, and he sighed when that didn't work. He should have known Trip would have done something to sabotage the door so the security code wouldn't work.

"Trip!" Archer yelled in frustration. "Open this door now, that's an order." He frowned. "Come on, Trip," Archer was still yelling. "I'm not going to stand here all day, and yell at you through this door, open up."

The door remained closed.

Archer sighed. "That's it," he continued his yelling. "If you don't open this door, I'm going to have Malcolm cut it off."

This time the door slid open and Archer stepped inside.

The room was dimly lit and Archer could barely make out Trip, who was sitting in a corner. Archer looked around, the room was a mess. Stepping closer to Trip's desk he saw a picture of him and Liana.

"Took that on the day I took her on her first picnic."

Archer picked up the picture.

"She was beautiful, wasn't she," Trip said.

"She sure was."

Archer looked around the room again. "Are you alright?"

Trip didn't answer.

Archer sighed. "Trip, you have to stop this."

"Stop what?" came his slurred answer.

"You know what I'm talking about," Archer said sitting down in Trip's chair. "Drinking won't make the problem go away."

"No it won't, but it sure helps dull the feelings."

"How long do you think that will last, Trip?"

"Didn't ya get the memo I sent ya?" he asked.

"No."

"Well I asked ya for a leave of absence."

Archer frowned. "For how long?"

Trip didn't answer.

"For how long, Trip?" Archer repeated.

"I asked Hoshi to contact Starfleet," Trip answered. "And have them send out a Vulcan ship to take me back to Earth."

"Trip," Archer said, he was surprised. "Enterprise is your life."

"Not anymore," Trip replied quietly.

"What would Liana say if she could see you now?"

Trip came out of his dark refuge to face Archer.

Archer stood. He noted the three day beard growth and the dark circles under the engineers eyes. He also noticed how pale and thin looking his friend had gotten.

"Don't you dare bring her into this," Trip said angrily.

"Why shouldn't I," Archer countered. "This is all about Liana. The reason your destroying yourself is because you lost her."

Archer never saw it coming, but the force of the punch threw him into Trips desk before landing on the floor.

He looked up at Trip in surprise as he wiped the blood away from his mouth. "You feel better," Archer said standing up. "You want to hit me again."

Trip just stood there watching his Captain.

"Come on Trip," he yelled. "Hit me." He moved closer to him. "What's the matter? You think I'm going to throw you in the brig for hitting your Captain. Well it's not going to happen. And as for your request for a leave of absence Commander, it's been denied."

Trip glared at his friend.

"You know what Liana would think about this," Archer said.

"Shut up," Trip growled.

"She'd think, how disappointed she'd be in you," Archer continued.

"I said shut up," Trip repeated.

"She'd wonder how could the man I loved let my death destroy him."

"You son of a bitch!" Trip yelled as he grabbed Archer by the uniform and rammed him up against the wall. "I told ya to leave her out of this."

"And I told you I can't," Archer replied. "I can't leave her out of this when it's all about her. Think about it Trip. If it was you who had died, would you want Liana to destroy herself?"

Trip lessened his grip and the older man pressed his advantage.

"Wouldn't you want her to live her life and love again."

Trip completely let go of Archer. He remembered what Liana had said to him before she died.

_Remember when I'm gone to love again, for me, _her voiced echoed in his head.

Archer saw the tears in Trip's eyes. He watched as the younger man stumbled over to his bed and sat down.

"I'm sorry," Trip whispered and buried his face in his hands. "I'm so sorry."

Archer moved over and sat down next to him. "Trip."

The engineer looked up at him with tears running down his face.

"No one said this was going to be easy."

"No one said it was going to be this hard either."

Jonathan sighed. "I know what this is like Trip."

"Do you?" the engineer asked. "Do you really?"

Captain Archer stood up and slowly paced the room. "A long time before I met you, there was a woman. She was...incredible. I had never felt for anyone the way I felt for her. I adored her. We were about to be married, when her brother asked if she would go with him to deliver supplies to Jupiter Station. I wanted us to be married before she went, but she said she wanted to wait until we could do it right. After all she said all our family and friends were looking forward to it and it was only going to be a matter of a couple of weeks." He paused, trying to control his voice that was threatening to break. "She had only been gone three days when we got word that her brother's ship had exploded. The engine blew." He turned and looked his friend in the eye. "There were no survivors."

Charles Tucker the Third stared at his Commanding Officer, horror plastered on his handsome face.

"Captain..."

Jonathan held up his hand to stop whatever Trip planed on saying. "After she died, it took everything I had to just get out of bed in the morning, until one morning I began asking why should I even do that? I even seriously considered dropping out of every Starfleet program that I was involved in."

"What stopped you?"

"Her father came to see me, after he heard what a mess I was making of my life."

Trip raised his eyebrows.

"He didn't pull any punches. He told me that if I was the man that Laura thought I was I would do something to honor her and her memory. If I wasn't he was sorry that his daughter loved such a self absorbed man."

"Whoa."

Archer nodded slightly. "Yeah, that's what I thought. And he was right, I did want to honor her. By becoming Starfleet's first Starship Captain." And for the first time since Liana's death, Archer saw a genuine smile on his friends face.

"Get some sleep Commander," Archer ordered. "We'll talk some more in the morning."

"Aye Captain," Trip replied.

Archer pressed the button that opened the door.

"Captain," Trip said.

He looked at Trip.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome," Archer said and walked out the now opened door.

Once the door closed Captain Archer paused and smiled. He knew his friend still had a lot of healing to do. But he knew what had just taken place was a start.

End of Part 44

THE END


End file.
